A Day In The Life Of Momiji Sohma
by AnjetteKnight
Summary: This is a costumed story for a viewer. Momiji, at last, falling in love with Tohru and taking advantage of him being the only on in the Sohma family who can express more emotion. Unless Akito has something to say about...
1. Bunny day

A Day in the life of Momiji Sohma

Written by Kisshawna King

"Hey Tohru,!" I cried jolting and hugging the beautiful shocked girl. "W-What the hell, Momiji, get off her!" Kyo hissed grabbing me by the back collar of my navy blue shirt.

"Wahhh!, No fair, I bet you get to hug her all the time!" I wined as Tohru blushed and greeted me kindly.

Yuki rolled his eyes, "It seems the only thing you can do right is bully other members of the family" he sighed and Kyo turn red.

What the hell is that supposed to mean, y—you damn rat!" He hissed dropping me. I couldn't help but laugh as they argued, "Tohru, guess what, guess what, I got tickets to the movies!" She smiled holding both of her hands and the cool wind blew through her soft silky brown her. I felt warm, "That sounds fun, can I asked you something?" she muttered blushing.

I felt myself become excited that she might ask to come along, "What's 'the movies', is it the same thing that you put into the VCR. If so Kisa and I watched one before" she shuttered a bit confused. I nearly fell to the ground, I felt myself sweat but still cheerful as ever!

I explained it to her as simple as I can and she became excited, "Wow, I didn't know that had anything like, so it's like a super big TV that everyone shares!" she gasped jumping up.

I itched my head and leaded a bit, "Well it's like that… But everyone has to pay to get it. But see, here" I cheered spinning around than showing her the tickets that were in my pocket.

She bent down and looked in amazemed, and I wished I had been taller like Kyo or Yuki. "So these are like super secret passing?" she asked, her eyes wide and adorable. My face has had begun to get a bit sore from smiling so hard but I just could help it.

"Did you want to came with me?" I asked. Her hands came together face lighted up, "I'd love too Momiji!" she yipped.

Yuki and Kyo who were fighting had stop and looked over as if I asked to marry her. They walked over, "What's going to Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

Her face become claim, "Oh, Momiji and I are going to see a movie. It's like watching TV, but it's huge. And there are lots of snacks and people in a building" she explained cheerful.

"Oh, so you're just learning that exist?" Yuki smiled because this sort of thing happens often. Kyo become red with anger, "Why you, MOMIJI!" he yelled balling up his fist.

I felt my hairs jump on top of my head, "Well, I'll see you all later; I'll pick you up after this Sunday Tohru!" I yelled running the other way.

As I passed a corner, I stopped and my back fell agents a wall of a house. I grabbed my chest and fell in heart beep in excitement, and I blushed. I bit my lip, "It's a date!" a confessed to myself.

_**Well, that was the first chapter of the Momiji Tohru love story. If anybody else wants a custom story by any anime, I'd be happy to start. Weather fighting , abusive, love, I'd be happy to write it :D**_


	2. A date it is!

**A Day In The Life Of Momiji**

**By: Kisshawna King**

**I put my shoes on before my jacket as I prepared for my date with Tohru.**

"**Momiji, what are you doing?" Haru asked stopping at the front of my room door which was open. I smiled and took the tooth brush out of my mouth, "Going on a date" I muttered trying not to spill any tooth paste out of my mouth.**

**Haru's face was plain, "I don't know what you your saying" he muttered back picking in one of his ears. I ran to the bath room and spit out the tooth paste; than rushed back over to him. **

"**I'm going on a date with Tohru!" I cheered and Haru cover my mouth and his face became grim. I felt goose bumps cover my body, "Momiji, are you crazy?" He asked.**

**His hand left my face and I became very confused, did he like Tohru; or was she already dating someone?**

"**W-why?" I asked giving him my chibi eyes. He sighed, "Akito's in the other room, if he hears this, you mines well kiss that date and your face good-bye!" he whispered.**

**I looked down, Akito, that's right; I'd face cruel punishment… And I might not even be able to see Tohru again, just the thought sent a cold chill down my neck and back.**

**I looked up as Haru patted my head, "Good luck with your date, I'll keep Akito Company so he won't notice your gone" he smiled coolly.**

"**Thank you!" I gasped, than leaving the room quietly, which was a bit loud.**

**I knocked at the door and Shigure opened it, "Oh look who it is; Momiji; you came to visit!" he smiled covering his mouth with the hand of his robe. "Hi Shigure, is Tohru home?" I asked happily already knowing she was.**

"**Oh, Momiji, you're here" her sweet goddess like voice said.**

**I looked past Shigure and my heart dropped as far as my jaw. She wore a pink skirt a little above her knees, and a matching tang top. I could help but notice cleavage showed, and her hair was curly. Her lips pink and very kiss-able.**

**Yuki and Kyo entered the room, "Hey, what's going on here?" Kyo hissed looking at me staring at Tohrus breast. I gasped and looked at him, "Hi Kyo-kyo!" I cheered.**

"**What the hell, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" he hissed as red as a tomato and cat ears popping out.**

"**Oh, hello Momiji" Yuki muttered half asleep well pulling Kyo's ear".**

**Kyo: "Get off me you damn rat!"**

**Yuki: "Oh shut up, you're making my ears bleed you stupid cat"**

**Tohru: "Ahhh-ehhah, wait stop fighting"**

**Shigure: "Oh, so you too are going on a hot date, I guess your leaving Kyo and Yuki alone in the dirt"**

**Yuki and Kyo stopped and looked at me, their eyes filled with fire, and Goosebumps covered me in fear.**

"**A-A date?" Tohru smiled nervously. I blushed, Shigure slowly walked away, "Well you two have a good time, don't come back so soon" he laughed. **

"**SHIGURE!" Yuki and Kyo growled at the same time and Tohru stood with a huge confused smile on her face.**

"**Well, let's go Tohru" I yelled cheerfully and excited and grabbing her hand well running out of the door. "Wait!" Kyo and Yuki yelled.**

**Thank you Shigure! "Ah M-Momiji, are you sure we should of ran out like that?" she asked nervously.**

**I turned my head as she ran away, "We probably should have kissed first" blushed looking her in the eye. "M-Momiji, she blushed as we slowed down, I meant what I said and my heart raced shyly.**


	3. Momiji's first kiss!

A day in the life of Momiji Sohma

By: Kisshawna King

I slowed down as we got to the movies, and looked behind me; to a tried Tohru. I stopped, and she panted, "M-Momiji" she sighed, I got a warm thrill in my body, "Oh, Sorry Tohru; we're here!" I smiled and she looked up to the movie theater in amazement.

"Wow, so this is it?" she smiled, I nodded my head, and blushed as I had still been holding her soft hand.

As we enter I bought us popcorn and soda's, as the movie started we held hands. I couldn't pay much attention to the move that way; but I didn't mind. "Momiji, he's not going to kill her is he?" she asked scared, I felt her hand shake and I assumed she had never watched a scary movie before.

Before I got the chance to answer her question a loud thump in the movies made her gasp.

"T-Tohru" I muttered as she wrapped her arms around my right arm, and hugged it tightly. "S-Sorry, that really scared me, she looked up at me, her eyes narrow and lips perky; she looked as if she was going to cry.

"Do you wants to left the movie?" I asked.

She hugged me tighter and I blushed as her breast squeezed agents my arm. "N-no, it's ok, you paid for the snacks, and got the tickets; this is the least I can do!" she shivered.

"Well, to tell you the truth I didn't even really want to come to a scary move. I just did it to impress you, so it's ok if we leave early" I lied. She looked up at me shyly and I nearly fell apart, "Really?" she asked

I smiled and nodded my head, and then I took a chance, and kissed her.

Her lips were smooth and juicy, I nearly shoved my tongue in her mouth before wrapping my arms around her.

I knew we couldn't continue because we were in a public place.

When we pulled away from each other =, I smiled; her face was red and she covered her mouth.

"Come on. i'll take you home" I smiled wiping saliva from her lips. I'm happy she was my first kiss.


	4. One lucky Bunny

A day in the life of Momiji Sohma

By: Kisshawna King

As we walked outside of the move theater, the building was bright with colorful lights.

"Wow, Momiji, look at all the pretty lights – it's amazing!" Tohru cried pointing at them. I laughed, "Yea…" I looked at her face with held a beautiful smile. "It's beautiful" I added.

I looked at the lights as well, "It's very beautiful" I mutter closing my eye and taking a deep breath.

As we got to Tohru's house she turned to me and bowed, "Thank you for the date Momiji, I hope we can do it again" she said looking up. "Well, if you want"-

The front door slammed opened, "What do you mean 'we can do it again'" Kyo hissed.

"Ahheh, K-Kyo, you scared me!" Tohru gasped siting up.

I kissed Tohru on the lips and she almost pasted out, "Bye Tohru!" I called running off before Kyo could take my head. "MOMIJI!" he yelled.

It was useless for him to try and chase a little fast kid like, as I got far enough from the house and I stopped.

I panted and laid my back agents a large tree a few blocks away from the Sohma house. I felt my knees shake and I smiled letting one finger rub my bottom lip.

"I got to kiss you again" I whispered looking up and smiling, wish it was long though. I waited for my heart to stop pounding so heart and made sure all of my clothing looked normal.

Then I walked to the Sohma house, I hope Haru is still with Akito; it'd be bad if he found out I was on a date. Really bad…


	5. Bunny days 1 of 4

Bunny Days

By: Kisshawna King

I hopped happily in the house, I looked at one of the wall clocks and it was 10:43. "Oh, I have to go to sleep!" I gasped, a bunny isn't supposed to stay up past his bed time!

I walked happily to my room, which was clean as me; I should invite Tohru over!

I sighed at my stupidity, she's been to the Sohma house before and it could be like a sleep over.

I sat down and grabbed a box out from under my violin, then opened it. I had begun to pour out money and change from the shoe box.

"Hmmmm." I hum, "Hah, 73 dollars and 64 cents!" I cheered; I couldn't help but think about what I could do with the money. I'd have to buy snacks if were going to have a sleep over, oh, and lots of Pockey too!

If I didn't have enough money I could just ask papa for some more; I laughed to myself. "This'll be perfect" I giggled.

I felt a small bit of warmth on me and sat up; I yawned and stretched waking up. I saw the sun began to rise, bunny-rabbits always wake up early, I looked down as my stomach growled. "Ok ok, we're going to eat in a moment" I giggled.

I got out of bed and looked at my clock, 6:00 AM, I woke up late today…

Later at school I ran up to Tohru as she took books out of her locker.

"Hey Tohru!" I yelled grabbing her arm and she nearly jumped out of her skin as she dropped her books. "Ahhhh! M-M-M-Momiji, w-why'd you sneak up on me?" she shivered wobbling on her feet.

"Ah, I'm sorry" I apologized picking up her books, "So Tohru, what are you doing tonight?" I asked her as I picked up the last book.

"Oh, me? Well, I don't have work; so I guess nothing, why?" she asked as I give her the books. I held my hands behind my back and blushed. "Do you wanna have a sleep over?" I asked.

She smiled back at me, "Of course, that sounds fun, should I bring anything?" she asked. I felt so excited I wanted to hug her tight but I there were people walking around us.

"Do you wanna have to the park with me first? It'll be fun; there are lots of swings and sand boxes.

Oh, and the ice cream man goes by there" I yupped happily.

"Oh, and we'll have to go to the market; I heard they have really good German candy." I added.

She brushed her hair behind her ear, "That's right; I had almost forgotten you were German." She said. The bell rang, "Oh, it's time for me to go to class, but that sounds really fun!" she sighed.

I grabbed her hand and got closer to her, we looked each other in the eyes. "M-Momiji" she muttered. I kissed her, "I'll see you after school" I smiled letting go of her hand. We both smiled at each other and watched her walk away.

She looked back at me, and smiled, "I'm looking forward to it."


	6. Bunny days 2 of 4

Bunny Days

By: Kisshawna King

"Tohru, looky here, look at all the pretty flowers!" I cheered pointing at the wild roses growing in the park. She walked up beside me, "Oh wow, there so beautiful!" she smiled bending down.

I hugged Tohru, "AHHHH, M-Momiji" she gasped as I became a bunny-rabbit. "Sorry, I thought it'd be easier running around like this" I sniffled.

"Besides, I never get to hug you" I giggled. I hopped up to the flowers and sniffed and them; they smelled sweet and I bit a petal off the brightest one.

"Momiji, are you sure it's ok to eat those" she asked sitting on her knees beside me. I nodded my head, "As long as it's not poison ivy, I've eaten a lot of flowers.

She looked curiously and took off a petal, "Go ahead and try it" I muttered as I had a mouthful of petals. She bit the petal and coughed, "Eh, it's really bitter!" she gasped laughing and I laughed back.

I hopped on her lap put my paws on her stomach, "Tohru, I really like you" sniffled looking into her clear sky blue eyes.

Her hair waved as the wind blew, and she smiled at me like a mother watching her baby go to school for time. "I like you too" she said petting my head.

I purred, "No, I like you, like… I love you" I purred giving her my big cute bunny eyes. She picked me up and kissed me on my little pink nose, "I'm happy" she smiled.

I felt myself frown, "Do you love me back?" I asked and she looked down a bit worried.

"BUNNIES" a group of little kids cried running over to us and Tohru gasped and hugged me. "T-Tohru..." I blushed. I noticed I had attracted other bunnies-rabbits who surrounded Tohru.

"Miss, where'd you get all of the bunnies?" a little girl asked.

"Ah, well, uh, I don't know" she panicked. I laid my head in between her neck and her hair smiled better than the roses. As she spoke to the children, I whimpered wishing that she loved me back. I hugged her tight and she grabbed my clothing and left before the kids wanted me too.

"Ah, Momiji, where should I put you, so that you can change back?" she asked.

I nipped on her ear curiously and she gasped. "Aaaahah, M-Momiji!" she jumped and I giggled.

"Sorry, I can't help bit, I'm really nip-ish today" I giggled more, "You can just put me in the bushes" I smiled.

"Don't be afraid to take a peek when I transform " I joked and she blushed. I hope she does…


	7. Bunny days 3 of 4

Bunny days

By: Kisshawna King

"Hey Tohru, what kind of pocky do you like?" I asked Tohru who had been pushing the food cart.

"Oh, I heard the milk chocolate is really good" she smiled, so I grabbed too. This way Tohru and I could play the pocky game and I could get more kisses from her!

"Is there anything else was need?" she asked. I thought for moment, what else what we really need, "ah, nothing" I smiled. After I paid for everything I snuck Tohru in the house and into my room.

"Momiji, you're rooms so clean, it's been a long time since I've been in here" she smiled. I laughed and scratched my head.

It was a bit dark out, "Hey Tohru, let's take a bath together!" I cheered. She smiled, "Sure".

I looked around for a moment, why did I think a red-headed demon was going to attack. That's odd, "Ah, what's wrong Momiji?" she asked.

"I nodded my head, "It's nothing; I'll go run the bath water" I said normally.

I walked out of the bed room and down the hall, "Momiji" Kisa asked me. I looked behind me, she didn't scare me but she looked a bit confuse.

"Oh, hi Kisa, what's up" I asked patting her on the head; it felt good being the tall on for once. "I heard voices in your room, is Haru in there?" she asked. I tilted me head, "No, why?" I asked.

She looked down, "Well, I wanted to ask him something, but I can't find him or Rin anywhere" she sighed.

I turned around and walked toward the bathroom, "Don't worry, they'll pop up somewhere, I'll keep and eye out for you" I called.

I ran the bath water in the large tub, I looked under the sink for bubbles. "Crap" I muttered, out of all the things not to have in a bath. I sighed and stood up, where in the house could there be bubbles…

I snapped my finger, "The upstairs bathroom should have some!" I huffed. I walked out of the bath from and threw the hall way till I got to the stairs.

The Sohma house is easy to get lost in if you haven't lived her for a long time. As I got to the second bathroom I heard noise; I felt scared for some reason.

The door was already some-what open, I peek my head in cover my mouth. I felt like asking if someone was in there but it felt like a bad idea. I looked in a bit more, and heard moaning.

_**-RUN AWAY!-**_ I shook my head, don't run away stupid, I thought about to turn around.

I took a deep breath and looked in, I could see a woman, with black hair… It was Rin, I smiled and felt myself about to cry out her name because Kisa was looking for her but I noticed she was nude.

I gagged, and on top of Haru! I walked backwards and back down the stairs red faced. _**They've only been dating a while and they're already doing it!-**_ I wondered if Tohru and I would start doing stuff like that, but I remembered she didn't love me the way I did her.

I shrugged my head than looked down, I bit my lip; "Damn it" I muttered to myself.

"Momiji, did you see then up there?" Kisa asked me. I gasped and nodded my head, no, "They should be here soon though" I smiled cheerfully.

Ok, I might not make a chapter because I'm going some where without internet for a while. It's not for sure but if I don't add chapters for a long time than that's the case. Thank you for reading!


	8. Bunny Days 4 of 4

Bunny Days 4 of 4

By: Kisshawna King

_**(Thank you for waiting a while, I know I've been delaying the make the last chapter of 'Bunny Days'. Hopefully this chapter was worth the very long wait!)**_

I entered my room and as Tohru sat on my floor, looking out of the window. She turned her head around and smiled at me, "Oh, welcome back Momiji" she smiled as I smiled to her beautiful face.

"Thank you, get ready for the bath; it's almost ready!" I cheered putting both hands on my hips. She got up and her arms hid behind her back, "Alrightly than, I'm happy a remembered to bring a change of clothing!" she giggled.

As we went into the bathroom, I closed the door all the way; "you can leave your clothes on the basket" I told Tohru as I undressed.

I was the first to get into the water, it was a bit hot but it was easy to adjust to. "EHEH! T-The waters kind of hot!" Tohru gasped, I turned around, "Oh, do you want me too"- I paused as I got a look at Tohru's body.

We both gasped and I turn around quickly, ""S-Sorry" I'll run some cold water" I muttered. I felt my face and body got hot, I never really thought this threw.

_**-A boy and a girl bathing together-**_ What did I think would happen?! I turn on the water as Tohru got in the water, little by little. "So, how's the bath?" I asked letting a bit more cold water come in before turning it off.

"Its better know, would you like me to wash your back for you?" Tohru asked and I was quick look at her.

"Yes please!" I cheered turning my head back. Tohru's going to wash my back, with her soft fingers and her own rag! I hope it was on her body…

I felt myself blush even more as the warm soapy rag touches my back.

I felt odd as Tohru washed my back, and I smiled for some reason. Tohru is so sweet… I wish my mom would have washed my back when I was a little boy. Even my dad left me to bathe myself.

I felt myself become a bit sad as she stopped, "Can I… Can I wash your back next?" I asked turning my head to her.

"Oh, sure, let me put my hair back" she said turning around and pulling her hair over her chest. I faced her back and started scrubbing, she seemed to relax.

I got closer, till I was close enough to smell her sweet hair; I let my head lay in between her neck and shoulder.

She gasped, "Ehehah, M-Momiji, are you ok?" she asked. "I'm ok" I muttered. I closed my eyes and dropped the rag, than wrapped my arms below her breast.

As close as could without hugging her, "Why don't you love me?" I whispered felling my eyes water.

Her body tensed up, "Momiji… I- I'm not sure… Where I love you are not…" she mumbled moving my hands.

I felt my heart break a bit, "But I really, really love you; is there someone else?" I asked.

It got quite, I kissed her neck and she pushed my face away from her.

"I think so…"

_**So the next chapter might not come out so soon, but I'll keep in mind to start in a few hours. Thank for reading. Oh, and because I'm going to finish up, so if there's anybody who wants me to write about another anime than… Nows the time, first come first served.**_


	9. The Bunny and the Rice Ball

The bunny and the Rice ball part 1 of …

By: Kisshawna King

_**(I was going to wait a while for this chapter, but you all asked in the reviews to do the next on as soon as possible. So here it it's, oh, and you ask me to make it longer, so I will also do that. That you for giving views, your voices are heard!)**_

I felt shocked as she said that, she loves someone else – I knew two guys who are probably the one.

"Who is he?" I asked looking down in my embarrassment; I wanted to disappear so badly. I wished I never knew she loved someone else.

"I-I think I like Kyo, I not sure if I'm just having mixes feelings or not…" she had begun to say.

I didn't feel as bad, if she's not sure, she could still fall in love with me. Or just really, really like me; I know Kyo wouldn't be as good of a boyfriend as me.

"I want to tell you that I like you back… But if I have feelings for someone else, even if their not strong feeling; it wouldn't be fair to you" she muttered.

She turned around and looked me in the eyes shyly and we both had been blushing hard.

"Momiji, I know it sounds selfish but – but will you wait for me… I mean, just until I'm sure?!" she begged putting her hands to her heart. I smiled, I don't know how to feel – I know she likes me, but she might have feelings for Kyo too.

I put my forehead to hers and closed my eyes, with my hands on my heart as we.., "Till the ends of time – I swear, I'll wait for you" I whispered.

"Thank you" she whispered back. We both giggled, I hope she won't keep me waiting too long.

As we went to sleep, I could help but think of how Kyo feels about Tohru. I bet her likes her, but he doesn't know it yet; he's such an idiot.

He doesn't treat her right, always yelling at her; he's so violent… There's no way I could let her be with him, if I lose to anyone I want it to be Yuki. That way she could be treated like the beautiful woman she was. As I feel asleep, I grabbed Tohru's hand, and maybe we'll meet in the same dream tonight…

As we walked to school together I offered her some pocky, "yes, thank you" she smiled.

I moved my hand so that she couldn't get it; I stopped – as she did. She looked a bit confused, I put the tip in my mouth; "Here" I blushed shaking a bit. "Ah, Momiji"- "It's called the pocky game, the first one to chicken out wins" I mumbled.

I felt myself want to kiss her go badly; I wanted her to kiss me back… She blushed, "Um, Momiji" she muttered blushed and playing with her fingers.

"Please" I muttered weakly.

She took a deep breath and bit the other side.

"Ready, set, go" we both called before biting the pocky as fast as we could. As we got closer, I got more excited; as our lips came closer and closer.

I grabbed her cheeks and pulled her closer to me, our lips came together and I felt weak in my knees and heart. Her lips tasted sweet and I couldn't help sneak my tongue in her mouth. I felt my eyes close and I felt a lack of control.

I didn't want to stop kissing her, "MOMIJI" Kyo's voice hissed, and I wished he would have waited a few minutes.

Tohru and I disported from each others mouths, and looked at Kyo and Yuki. Damn, that awkward moment when your crush's crush catches you two kissing.

"Oh, hello, Kyo and Yuki" I cheered and they looked at me dumb founded. "MOMIJI" they hissed.

I felt myself spinning in my chair, "Momiji, what are you doing?" one of my friends asked.

I kept spinning, "Spinning into a carrot filled sunset with lots of bunnies and rice balls!" I sung as happy as a bunny could be. My friends looked at me confused, "What's with you, you've been really hyper and happy-go-lucky lately" they asked. "Do you have a girlfriend?" one asked.

I had begun spinning even more, _**-A girlfriend, Tohru, my one and only love will be my girlfriend! I can see us hopping into a pool of carrots with a dozen bunny babies. Yes a beautiful paradise that would be, and I could be taller and the Ken to her Barbie!-**_

"Teacher, there's something wrong with Momiji."

As class started, one of the teachers whispered in my ear, "You have a phone call in the main office."

As I walked there and smiled at the lady in the front desk, she smiled back, and I picked up the phone. "Hello?" I asked a bit dazed.

"Momiji" – I felt chills roll down my spine and my face become a frown. I nearly died; that cold evil voice in which even body in the Sohma family feared most. "This is Akito" he had begun to say.

"_**Who the hell do you think you are, inviting someone over the Sohma house with out my permission? Do you think that your god, huh, how dare you even breathe without me allowing you to?**_

_**Your pathetic, nobody even likes the stupid bunny – your useless, you with restive punishment." **_He yelled and I nearly gave up on life.

"_**You'll never see that girl again**_!" he hissed before hanging up.

I fell to the ground, "Are you ok!" the lady at the front desk called. I ignored her as I cried, out of all the things to happen… How can I love Tohru, when I can't disobey Akito…

_**Ah, um, so this is just an anoccement. For those who have read 'A day in the life of Amu' I'm going to be writing a part two. **_

_**I? might just make a different verion of it, which I will a seek peak at the end of the next chapter of this. Or at the end of 'A day in the life of Momiji Sohma'.**_

_**That you for the support and I hope you comment and ask for want you think should happen next! **_


	10. The Bunny and the Rice Ball part 2 of 2?

The Bunny and the Rice Ball part 2 of 2?

By: Kisshawna King

I bowed on my knees to Akito, he was as demon like as ever and I shook in fear.

"Do you think you had the right to be around somebody who **isn't** apart of the family?" he asked. I kept my head down in shame, I could only think of not ever seeing Tohru again.

"ANSWER ME!" he yelled, I flinched and felt myself shake violently. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,!" I kept repeating as I had begun to cry.

I'll be punished, Akito – I should of know he'd be mad at me for what I did.

"That's right, and I should erase that girl's' memories as your punishment!" he yelled laughing at me.

I looked up, "NO, p-please, don't erase her m"- I feel backwards as Akito kicked me in my face.

I groaned and pain as I tensed up and grabbed my noise as it bleed, I sat up.

"P-Please d-don't "I muttered before being kicked back down again. I shuttered, "_**Why the hell you are so worried about what happens to that girl? What the hell does she even mean to you, stop being an idiot and do what I say!" **_Akito yelled.

I struggled to get up, and I felt my whole face wet with blood and I wished I hadn't been wearing my good shirt. I knew Tohru really liked how this one looked on me; she said it herself.

"You can hurt me, as m-much as you want… Just please, don't erase her memories" I muttered.

Akito's teeth bit down on his lip, his fist became fight with rage and I swallowed hard.

_**There's no way, that Tohru can lose her memories… Even if I never get to see her again, I don't want her to forget me, or Yuki, and even Kyo.**_

_**Even if I can't be happy with her, at least she can be happy with someone else.**_ "What the hell is it about her, that everybody likes so much?" Akito growled. I shrugged and rolled to my side, "I love Tohru" I smiled happily. Akito looked at me in shock and his head fell in shame.

"Akito, you have someone like that, that you really like; that you favor more than everyone else.

Someone who you'd die for, Tohru is mine" I muttered. I sat up, "A-And I think I might lose her if I don't give it my all, but I can't if I never see her" I cried wiping my eyes.

Akito walked back wards till his back hit the wall, "That's stupid" he whispered.

I lost my breath for a moment, how could he call something like that stupid?

"There's nobody, nobody who could love anybody in this family; nobody who could love someone like me!" he hissed banging his fist on the wall. I smiled weakly, "Just what the hell are you smiling at, you'll never be happy, you'll be just as lonely as every one else in this how!" he cried violently.

"You're wrong, Akito, you may not have somebody to love like I do. But that's because I can except love into my heart, but if you always hurt the ones who love you… Than they'll avoid you as much as possible" I whimpered in a hush tone. "Momiji, you _**have**_ to stay by my side" he ordered.

I stood up.

"I'm sorry I can't" I smiled as my face throbbed painfully and i felt faint.

Akito looked at me painfully and grabbed my shoulder, "_**You have to stay by my side, and never leave me! Please don't, you can't abandon me, you have to stay away from that girl!"**_ he cried.

I moved his hands, "I have to see Tohru now" I muttered before turning away from Akito. For the first time in my life, I feel like a cruse has been lifted from my shoulders.

The Sohma curse that is.

I walked to Shigure house, and I knew I wanted to see Tohru. I felt different, taller, more in-tone with life. As if had a new understanding of it.

Tohru was outside of the house, and I turned her around, she looked up to me in shock.

I grabbed her shoulders around her gently and I kissed her not caring around the people around us. Then I smiled bravely into her eyes, "I love you."

_**Ok, so I'm not sure if I should make a final chapter to this. Within 24 hours, I'll see the votes of weather this is fine or is I should write another chapter.**_


	11. The Bunny and the Rice Ball part 3 of 3

The Bunny and the Rice Ball 3 of 3

By: Kisshawna King

Tohru gasped and her hair had begun to spike as she blushed hard; "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Mo-Momiji, wha-what happened to your face, wait, how'd you get so tall?!" she gasped. I smiled wider because she noticed I got taller, and more than that she worried about me.

"It's along story, but it's not to bad after I washed up" I said rubbing my face. I don't think he broke my nose but he left it a little bit sore, my lips felt better after Tohru kissed me. Well, after I kissed her anyways.

She rubbed my cheek and I gasped lightly, I smiled as she pulled me down and kissed my forehead.

"This is the first time you kissed me" I muttered feeling a tear go down my cheek and to her hand.

"I know, I'm sorry, and I know that… That I love you" she smiled happily, I hugged her in joy. "I never thought you'd say it" I whimpered.

She laughed as she held me and rubbed my head and ears; I purred and cuddled myself in her arms.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the Sohma house" she asked and I shivered a bit. "I don't live there anyone, my curse has been lifted because of you" I purred climbing up a bit.

"Where are you going to stay?" she asked worried. I starched and nipped on her ear and she gasped, "I don't care. I'm free, I can't live naked in a felid of bunnies" I joked.

"Tohru, aren't you going to start cooking, you know a novelist can't write without a well cooked dinner!" Shigure sung. She turned around and he Momiji.

"Oh dear, what do we have here?" he asked covering his mouth happily with his kimono as he laughed lightly.

As I woke up in the morning I was the second to wake up, I walked down stairs.

Into the hall way, past the dinning room and into the kitchen, "Good morning Tohru" I smiled without having to cheer it. She smiled as she cooked, "Good morning Momiji" she said back. I walked up and kissed her on the cheek, "How, do you like it here so far?" she asked.

I titled my head as I looked down on her; I can do that now, even thought I'm just a few inches taller than here.

"It's great here, even better because I get you live with you… It's nice having a place I can really call home" I confessed.

_**(Cheers happily) At last, I've finiched this one! I hoped it was good to read; like I typed a few chapters ago I wanted to give you a peek of my next "Day in the life". **_

_**Which is going to be another version of, A day in the life of Amu. When I start that, I'm going to also start another on e that somebody asked me to do.**_

_**So I'm going to have to re-open and keep typing 'A day in the life of Amu' (Sigh). The viewer gets what the viewer wants! (Sometimes, if I'm not lazy)**_

_**But here it is! (The sneak peek for those who skipped ahead).**_

A day in the life of Nagihiko

By: Kisshawna King

I kept my eyes to the wall as I tried on a pair of shoes, I felt nervous. Damn me, my name is Nagihiko Fujisaki, student in my school call me Nadeshiko Fujisaki.

It's not my real name, but I'm known as a girl because I've had to do so as my father and grandfathers and so far after that.

Starting next month I can dress and be a boy again, all of my closest friends know I'm a guy.

And the chair man of the school, beside one girl who I had a huge crush on. I thought about telling her, but I ended up saying I have a twin brother instead. I feel like if she knows the truth now, she'll hate me more than anything.

"Nadeshiko, does this look weird to you?" Amu asked. I turned around and blushed; she turned on a lace bra as firm as it could be. I turned my head back to the wall and looked down, "It looks fine." I muttered.

"Hum, what's wrong?" she asked walking beside me; I felt my heart beat fast; she bent down to look at me. I could see her breast from the corner of my eye. I hate being me.

Well, that's as far as of a peek I'll give you, thank you for reading!


End file.
